Spreading far and wide (ONE-SHOT)
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Captain Viola Jennings finally got to where she wanted... only to later find out she was facing a man who started both Neuroi wars from the first to the second. Her only personal quest to end him had finally come...


**_This is just a trial for something interesting! Needless to say, this is a one-shot. :) Leave reviews. ^_^ Thanks._**

 ** _Oh, and check out my EliteLenny YouTube page! :D Thanks!  
channel/UCKPXpgYl5bR2bZ2b_EB2Aug  
_**

* * *

A speedy sword fight with blades of metal ensued between a young woman in her twenties and a man in his fifties. She was wearing her combat suit while a broken pair of striker units lay aside with smoke coming out of it. She handled herself well from her older foe, but she was getting outsmarted.

The place was at some sort of assembly line for mechanical units. Neuroi cores are around. Neurite armor is seen nearby. The place was shaking, due to sounds of battle, while another battle was heard happening somewhere outside the room they were in.

She didn't care. She just wanted to fight him and end this mess.

 _I wanted this. He not only collaborated with the Neuroi. He also made a fool of all of us. We were never meant to make a war against this species. They were a part of us. They were once... misguided, since they are a natural enemy of humanity from long ago. They are more misguided now..._

 _...thanks to Harold Siciliano. For me... he deserved to die._

The young woman with curly auburn hair swung her sword at him, and he blocked the strike. She pushed the blade against his and she neared her face to his.

"Bas...tard...!" The young woman was groaning in anger.

"Oh... What is wrong, my dear?" The man asked this calmly while applying the counter-pressure from his foe with the sword he held. "Failed to save lives?"

"My boyfriend... My CO... My sister... ALL KILLED!"

"ALL BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WERE A WITCH FIGHTING TO SAVE LIVES! Now look what you have wrought!" The older man pushed the young woman back. She slid for a moment, but she never lost her defensive stance even as she stopped. "Are you going to be blind until you die?"

The young woman growls before getting into an offensive stance with her sword. "You make a poor excuse for making our supposed friends fight us from the start."

"The Neuroi have been a natural predator of humanity of centuries. You forget that one side has to end the other."

"And you chose the fucking wrong side!"

An earpiece that the young woman wore crackled to life as it was connected via radio waves.

" _Captain Jennings!_ " A young Australian man spoke through the channel. " _The place is going to blow! You better get out of there!_ "

"I'm not going anywhere until I finish this, Corporal. Take care of yourself." Jennings had a monotone voice the moment she said those words before took off her earpiece and dropped it on the floor before stepping on it with her shoe-covered foot, crushing it. She looked at the man with a glare. "Justice or not... You will pay, for starting this war." Jennings let her familiar features, one of a grey wolf appear through her wolf ears and tail while she had a soft blue glow around her. Her eyes changed from its natural olive green color to a hint of yellow while her eye pattern changed to more of a primal appearance.

"I have nothing to pay for, Captain. I already did that the moment I turned. Remember?" He smirked, later letting a hint of red glow in his eyes. "Now let's say we finish this like the monsters we are."

Jennings growled and sprinted, letting her speed amplify itself as she moved towards him. She struck true with her sword, and Siciliano attempted to block it. At his next blink he was landing and sliding back a little before looking at her, now with a glowing blue sword, and another sword halved into two. The halved sword pieces were once his.

"What's this? I underestimated you," he calmly said. He then put his arms forward before his closed his hands, making fists. His fists then glows red before he smirks and suddenly shoots a beam out to her. Jennings didn't take chances and evaded the beam. The beam hits multiple manual assembly tables and a lot of equipment. He disabled his beams before looking around. She was evading him. He then started looking around while he walked, and he chuckled. "I have won, Captain. Whether you take my life or not... the Neuroi will prosper, and they will be your worst nightmares, yet again."

 _Not until I do something about it, you sick old man._


End file.
